


Innocents of Ryloth: Tengaanar Ca'nara

by kaileanskrain



Series: Innocents of Ryloth [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Time, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain
Summary: Now that they have her safe in their charge they have to take care of her including things like bath time, and they're going to learn that this is not going to be as easy as they first thought.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: Innocents of Ryloth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Innocents of Ryloth: Tengaanar Ca'nara

**Innocents of Ryloth: Tengaanar ca'nara**

Waxer thought getting their newly adopted Numa, they couldn’t agree on any real title for her since they had no intention of trying to replace her parents, on the cruiser would be the hardest part. It had actually been surprisingly easy to slip on while equipment was being loaded with the little girl curled against his chest in his arms. When aboard it was a little trickier to keep her out of sight since they both had duties to attend to but she seemed a little calmer after spending a few days with them on the planet. Now that they could communicate, at least a little, was a big factor in calming her down so she had gone undetected until they were completely out of the system. 

Waxer had a few theories as to why they were able to get out of the system without general Kenobi questioning the disappearance of the small twi'lek girl. Right now though he was faced with a new challenge that he had no training to fall back on. The girl needed to clean up but the only single showers they had were in the officer quarters which were currently all occupied, as were the troop showers since they had picked up some of the 187th before leaving the planet. 

"Waxer we can't wait until the showers are empty, it just isn't going to happen with the 187th here." Boil frowned over at his vod from his bunk taking note of how he was fussing over the young girl that was sitting on the foot of his bed. "She'll be just fine if you go during an off time so she isn't overwhelmed by the amount of men there." He had his own protective streak when it came to the small girl but he knew when to relax. 

"Are you not going to help me?" Waxer frowned at his vod as he gently took the headpiece off the girl so it could be washed noticing that there was a line of black under it from where she found her way into the fighter ship bay. He had thought they did a pretty good job getting her cleaned up but apparently not. "Oh ad'ika(little one) how do you manage to get into so much trouble." 

"No this is all you," Boil watched with an affectionate look in his eyes as the girl patiently let Waxer do what he wanted with her lekku while she played around on one of their datapads. He wasn't sure how but one of the slicers had been able to put some games on the data pads for her to play so she wouldn't get too bored while they attended their duties which for some reason were no longer at the same time always leaving one of them free to take care of the girl. "I have duties." 

"Fine I'll take her on my own. This might be interesting." Waxer smiled down at the small girl. "Now would likely be as good a time as any. What do you say ad'ika, time to get really cleaned up?" They were still working on teaching her basic but she was doing very good at picking it up despite how much they were struggling to pick up Ryl with how little they had to go off. 

"Clean?" Numa looked up from her game finally tuning in to what they were saying. She made a face at him clearly or overly excited about the prospect. "But play." She tilted the data pads toward them clearly trying to use the game to try getting out of taking a shower. 

Waxer gave a short and shook his head. "You need to get cleaned up little one. You're starting to turn a different color. You are not going to be like Boost. That's not going to happen on my watch, got it ad'ika?" He gave her nose a little tap before tossing her head wrap up to his bunk which was just over Boil even if he didn't use it as much. (translation: little one)

"I'll make sure that gets cleaned but we are going to have to start inquiring about other clothes for her." Boil laid back on the bunk and closed his eyes. That was going to be an interesting conversation and he was seriously dreading how much he was going to have to trade to get what they needed as well as keeping the supply officer quiet. He already had to bribe the men in the mess hall to get extra rations for the girl which he was going to have issues with soon if they didn't get leave soon. 

"That means you and I are going to the showers ad'ika." (Translate: Little one) Waxer grabbed his shower supplies before picking Numa up to head to the showers. It wasn't a very long walk since crew quarters were centralized with the showers close. In the locker room Waxer noticed that Numa was looking around curiously like she had never seen the men around her before, a little tilt to her head that typically meant he was about to be bombarded with questions he only half understood. 

"Nira what this?" She reached out and touched his hip where he had a tattoo, something from one of his batch mates that he typically didn't talk about. (Translate: brother)

Waxer smiled gently down at her. "It's a tattoo to remember one of my vod." (Translate: brother)

Numa seemed to think about this for a minute before nodding as she shucked her dress tossing it into the locker he had opened. "I want." 

Laughing softly at the aggressive demeanor she had taken on that he was sure she was picking up from some of his vod around the ship. "And what is it that you want ad'ika?" (Translate: Little one)

"Such an aggressive little thing," Wooley said from behind him just getting back from a shower. "Wonder where she could possibly get that from." For a young clone just added to their battalion, he was getting lippy already. 

"Probably Boil," he muttered softly. 

"Or the Commander," another added in wrapping a towel around his waist so he could head into the shower. 

"Tattoo," she said slowly with some difficulty like the word felt weird in her mouth, which it probably did since she was still learning basic. "Remember Irn'a," she went on to explain having the same difficulty with the larger word before falling back into Ryl. (Translate: Uncle) 

Waxer was thrown off guard by her demand and reasoning though it pulled at his heartstrings when she said that. "Um I'm not thinking that would be a good thing right now." He shucked off the last of his clothes and grabbed what they would need before heading into the shower with the small child in tow. When he noticed that she looked sullen he knelt in front of her. "I'll make you a promise though, when you're bigger we'll go together and get one." 

She lightly toyed with her lekku, something of a nervous habit she had picked up when she was thinking hard about something. "How big?" It was questions like that that made him question if she was spending time with General Kenobi. 

He glanced around before spotting one of his vod that had what was considered a favorable mutation which made him grow taller then most of them and able to build more muscle. "When you are as big as Bulldozer over there." 

"Not nice," she said with a pout. 

"Why is that ad'ika?" He moved them over to a showerhead and tapped in his number to get the water started. (Translate: Little one)

"He too big," she said with a pout as she was easily manipulated under the water. "Big like Wooley instead." She negotiated having noticed that the other trooper seemed to be younger than most of them. 

"Deal." Waxer chuckled softly as he handed her the new bar of soap he managed to grab from the supply officer. "Now its time to get cleaned up." He only had so much water for them to share though he could use Boil's if need be. 

"Yes Narra," she said softly as she turned to the water and started to clean up though she was still looking around curiously at all the men around her. They looked very similar but had different scars and pictures as well. She turned to look up at her narra to ask what dessert was going to be tonight when she noticed something. 

Waxer looked down at her when he noticed she had stopped moving. "Something wrong adi'ka?" He shifted a bit noticing that she as staring at him for a moment before shifting to look around at his vod. 

"Your lekku is in a weird place," she said with a confused twist to her lips as she turned back to him. "And it's small, something wrong?" 

Waxer choked on his own spit at her words as there were peals of laughter all around him. "Boil I hate you so much," he muttered to himself. He had to take a moment to center himself before he could answer her seriously. "I'm probably not the best to explain this but I'll do my best. I'm human which means I don't have lekku so no nothing.” When he got a doubtful look he just smiled a bit feeling slightly awkward figuring she was a little too young to fully explain sex and how it all worked. 

“If not lekku then what?" She frowned as she stared at him to the point that he started to shift awkwardly. 

Looking around at the now oddly quiet shower room he noticed that all of his brothers were either suddenly not paying any attention or just straight out not there. He really shouldn't expect anything different from the whole lot of them since he would slip out given half a chance. Since he wasn't going to get help there he was going to need to figure out what he was going to tell this small child he had decided to take responsibility for. Thinking back he remembered something a jetii healed had said once in passing: the easiest way to approach something is just be blunt.

"It is," looking down at her he was finding it hard to finish the sentence with his face heating up. Even if she might be ready to at least learn what it was he wasn't ready for this part. "It is something human boys have and that is all you need to know right now." He winced a bit as the water cut off leaving them in the somewhat chill moist air with soap still clinging to their skin. 

Numa did not look happy with that answer but she nodded seeing that he wasn't going to give her another answer. "Ok Nerra." (Translation: brother)

"And if anyone makes you touch them there let Boil or I know." Waxer waited until he got a nod of agreement from her before turning to the shower wall again so he could tap in Boil's number starting up another stream of water. "Let's finish quick so Boil isn't too upset that we stole his water." He gently nudged her under the warm water to get her out of the chill. 

*********IOR*********

Numa was sitting on the top bunk as she watched her new guardians attempt to figure out where the new clothes for her had come from. She giggled into her one of her hands while she lightly played with the hem of her new dress with her other. She found it funny that they were so clueless that they were getting help and from where. 

"What are you finding so funny Edeemir-ika?" Boil looked up at her with a small smile on his lips. (Translate[LT]: Little bite)

She shook her head quickly," nothing." 

"Oh yeah," Boil stood up so he was standing next to the bed. "That sounds like a bit of a problem, what do you say Waxer?" He glanced at the man sitting on the bed below her. 

"That does sound like a problem." Waxer stood from the bed on her other side with a teasing smile on his kind face. "I know just how to fix that though." With no other warning, he lunged toward her and started tickling her sides being joined by Boil on her other side. 

Numa shrieked with laughter as she squirmed between them trying to catch their hands. "Koa t'u cen'an," she called out forgetting the basic she had learned in all the excitement. (Translate: No more tickle)

"Oh no sounds like the ad'ika needs some backup," Wooley said from a few rows over sounding dramatic. (Translation: little one)

Before she knew it Numa was in the middle of what seemed like pure chaos and breathless with laughter. Her two guardians had pulled her from the top bunk and currently had her sandwiched between them on the lower bed they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the fluff!
> 
> Translations:  
>  **Mando'a**  
>  Vod-brother/comrad/sister  
> Edeemir'ika-Little bite  
> Ad'ika-little one/son/daughter  
> Jetti-Jedi
> 
> **Ryl**  
>  Irn'a-Uncle  
> Narra-brother  
> Koa t'u cen'an-No more tickle


End file.
